Love gives you Lemons
by PhantomConnie
Summary: A poor, sentimental Phantom is still waiting for his Christine to return. And she is coming along with her husband Raoul and her daughter Erika and hasn't even the slightest idea what kind of amusement is going to await her… A parody of the musical "Love Never Dies", written as a musical itself.
1. Til I see your g-string

HI GUYS! That's a Love Never Dies Parody and it's conceived as a musical; nearly all of the songs have been rewritten. **Yeah, that's right, a SINGABLE PARODY! **

**CHECK OUT OUR TRAILER ON YOUTUBE! watch?v=Bj0hZ8K3PFA**

The story has a few minor changes; Christine has a daughter called Erika instead of a son and the "Amusement Park" isn't quite what she had expected…  
Meet a Phantom that's obsessed with Christine's butt cheeks, a pitiful mental wreck called Raoul and a Christine who's as dumb… well, as dumb as she actually is!  
**I'm gonna update weekly so stay tuned…  
Please note**:  
The characters of "Love Never Dies" belong to those whose literary property they are. And I'm sure glad that isn't me. Phew!  
There might be some sexual allusions; I hope they're not offensive to anybody.

I'm using abbreviations. Therefore:  
B=Bartender  
C= Christine  
E= Erika  
M= Meg  
MG= Madam Giry  
P= Phantom  
R= Raoul

**Note to self**: Introduction in the next chapter has to be shorter! :)

* * *

_(A dark corridor; Madam Giry carries a dinner tray with breakfast to a room and stops in front of the closed door)_

_MG (Knocks on the door): Monsieur? Are you in there? (Sighs; Knocks again) Monsieur? I've got breakfast for you.  
(Listens)_

_MG: You can't lock yourself up all day. That's ludicrous and you know it. (Knocks again) Monsieur?_

_P (from the inside, Melody of "__**Oh Christine**__"):  
_Oh Christine, I can't shed

No more tears… sixteen years…

_(Sobs)_

_MG: Sixteen years… (Moans, puts down the breakfast) Oh my dear monsieur… It's no use. She won't come. Sixteen years is a long time. Who knows if she would recognize you? Or even remember you? She can't still bear you in mind. That's impossible. She doesn't even know you're still alive. Let past be past. Let bygones be bygones. (a bit louder, so that the Phantom hears her from the outside)_

_Please, monsieur. I guess it would be the best for all of us if you just let her go. (Quieter) And if you finally got rid of that doll!_

_P (off stage): I heard that. Madam Giry, please. Leave me alone._

_MG: But please, be reasonable. She won't come back. She can't come. Why should she? She's at the back of beyond. And you're IN the back of beyond._

_(Phantom sobs)_

_MG: (Knocks again) Monsieur, I've got your morning mail. There seems to be a letter from…_

_(Pauses) That can't be._

"_To …" What a stupid name. "Pleasure hearing from you. Whoever you may be. I come. Christine…" Mh, the "Daee" is scratched out and "Vicomte de Chagny" is written instead, as well as "Sorry, don't know how to do anything right." Well she sure doesn't…!_

_(Knocks again on the door)  
MG: Monsieur! Can you hear me? Monsieur!_

_(Inside of the Phantoms room the Phantom dresses a "Christine doll" in a ridiculous white dress whilst singing; He then pushes her aside) _

P: _(To the melody of "__**'Til I hear you sing**__")_

Sixteen years

Nothing gained but an old brothel

Sixteen years

Wasting time on girls and entertainment

_(Pauses) Well… they didn't all go to waste_

In my dreams

I see butt cheeks pure and unearthly

But I find

None to squeeze since the day you left me

Oh Christine, in my dreams

You're not gone, with your thong

The day starts

The girls start

To get undressed

At nights dancers are all just whores

Might be someone's cup

Yet I can't get it up

'Til I see your string

And girls pass

And sluts pass

All away

Still I can't stop to want more

And though I'm stressed

Feelings stay repressed

'Til I see your string once more

And some nights I dream that

We make love in my chair

But wake humping nothing

But my pillow there

And spring comes

And autumn

And winter's cold

Still I lay down on the floor

Since I've been denied

I can't be satisfied

'Til I see your string once more

And beauty, your beautiful

Thighs move in my head

But you're not with me, I stay

Alone in bed

And boners

And urges

Have to die

Without you, what are they for?

I just can't wait

You'll come, it is your fait

_(The Phantom reveals a giant tableau of Christine's derrière with a thong on)_

So, I'll see your string once more

_Once more…_ _(Whilst singing he's squeezing her butt cheeks in dreams)_

_(Silence)_

_MG (off stage): Monsieur! Will you stop that singing for a moment and let me in? I've a message for you._

_P (Tries to hide the "Christine doll" poorly then shouts): Come in!_

_(Madam Giry enters the room handing over the letter)_

_MG: A letter for you._

_P: Oh. I hoped it was a note. Well, maybe some other time. Is it a bill? Have some of the girls refused to do something that they should have done… or better not have done?_

_MG: It's a personal letter._

_P: What? Who wrote it?_

_MG: Christine…_

_P (Takes a closer look at the opened letter): And you dare to invade my privacy?_

_MG: I knew you would ask me who wrote it and what was written._

_P: So… (Sighs) What does she write?_

_MG: She'll come._

_P (Delighted): What? But that's not possible!_

_MG: Someone invited her to sing at an "Amusement Park". That's a nice word for it, sir. Someone who designates himself… …_

_P: What should I've written? "The Phantom without an Opera"?_

_MG: Why didn't you name yourself, like I suggested, Mr. Y?_

_P: Why? Why Y? I mean, it seems alright with the one letter, but why Y?_

_MG: That reminds me, we've had that problem before. Anyway. She'll come and sing. And she's grateful for the fee you sent her. (Stares at him angrily)_

_P: I had to do something to make it more attractive._

_MG: I'm afraid she would have been grateful just for singing! She had to quit singing after her marriage with le Vicomte. This was truly not necessary._

_P: I just wanted to make sure that I can have her again. Her…_

_(Madam Giry catches sight of the giant tableau; she shakes her head and sighs)_

_MG: Whatever it is that you're planning: I hope that you know what you're doing and I know that you don't._

_M (off stage): Mr. XXX?_

_MG: That's Meg. Why don't you tell her about it right away? She won't be a happy bunny about it at all._

_P: Why should she?_

_MG: Meg?_

_(Meg enters the room, dressed in the classic playboy bunny costume)_

_M: Everyone's ready for the big show. (Adjusts her stuffed and padded cups) And everything seems to be in the right place._

_P: Fine, Meg, thank you. (Madam Giry pokes him while looking at him furious, the Phantom clears his throat then asks Meg) Miss Giry?_

_M: Yes, ?_

_P: Would you find it offensive if I had asked SOMEONE to sing SOMETHING on SOME evening performance?_

_M: I doubt that, sir. Unless, of course it's someone I truly contemn. But I've got to go now, sir._

_P: Certainly, Meg. Thank you._

_M: No, thank you sir!_

_(Meg runs out of the room, Madam Giry clears her throat)_

_P: She didn't seem that upset._

_MG: THAT MAY BE BECAUSE YOU DIDN'T TELL HER WHO WILL SING AND WHAT SHE WILL SING AND WHEN SHE WILL SING IT! I doubt that she can stand the sight of her again. Surely she'll try to take her place._

_P: It's an unenviable position._

_MG: But it's HER position. Do you remember what she did with the last girl who tried to challenge her position?_

_P: Why did you have to remind me? I wish I had forgotten about it…_

_MG: Poor Girl. It sure wasn't nice of Meg to stab her with her high heels. But it was too late, nevertheless. She had already strangled her with a wig._

_(Madam Giry pats him on the back)_

_MG: I sure hope she doesn't blow a fuse. She won't be pleased at all that another singer arrives._

_P: What do you mean by that? Christine isn't a singer, not even Meg is a singer. Both of them were ballet dancers in the first musical. Don't you remember it? You took care of them! Therefore, why should they be able to sing now? They have never been capable of singing and I doubt that they have improved._

_MG: But you liked Christine's voice._

_P: Of course I liked her. I adore her. It's the only thing I've ever created. Except for those traps at the opera house, of course. I wish I could hear her sing again. And I'll wait_

_(Starts singing)_Till I…

_MG (sighs): See your string, I know, I know. I heard you._

_(Phantom clears his throat)_

_MG: I guess it would be best if you talked to Meg again before Christine's arrival. Did you hear me, Monsieur? BEFORE her arrival!_

_P: Yes, of course, of course. Meg wouldn't shoot the messenger of bad news, would she?_

_(Madam Giry grins knowingly)_

_MG: You remember what she did with the girl WHO TOLD HER about the girl who challenged her position?_

_P: NOW, of course! It's only a figure of speech; she didn't have to do it! And why do you let her keep the gun, for god's sake?_

_MG(proudly): She's my little angel._

_P: I'm afraid Christine might not be bulletproof. So, what are you going to do about it, Madam Giry?_

_MG: Me? You're her boss!_

_P: You're her mother! She won't hurt you!_

_MG: But I'm not worried about Christine._

_P: You should be. (Sighs) I sure hope she hasn't got a son, by now. Although… I shouldn't wonder. It's been a long time since I've seen her the last time._

_MG: And why are you afraid that she has a son by now? Does this mean you'll have to admit defeat?_

_P (ironically at first): No I'm afraid that he can't swim and will be pushed into the sea by Meg, who is furious because Christine took her place. WHAT A DUMB IDEA! Of course I would be deeply ashamed that Raoul won her over. And her beautiful voice…and her body…_

_MG: And her butt cheeks._

_P: What… what did you say that for?_

_MG: It's obvious, isn't it?_

_P: Alright, alright. I'll talk to her. Sometimes. Later._

_(Madam Giry leaves the room; the Phantom sighs and reveals the Christine doll again)_

_P: Oh, Christine…._

* * *

So, that's the first Chapter. What do you think of it? Anything to criticize? I'll answer to every review, no matter how short it is. Suggestions and complaints are welcome. PLEASE, PLEASE LET ME KNOW!

That's all for now, hope you enjoyed it :)


	2. Entertainment for you

**Hi guys! Thanks for the reviews :)**

**Another week another part, as promised.**

**The abbrevations are again:  
**

B= Bartender  
C=Christine  
E= Erika  
M=Meg  
MG= Madam Giry  
P=Phantom  
R=Raoul

**Have fun :)**

* * *

(Scene two. The evening performance of Meg's show at the "amusement park")

(To the music of "Only for you")

M:

Welcome

All guys, old or young

We're sure you're out here for fun

G&M:

Our girls are wild trough and trough

M:

Not all brought here from afar

Though their techniques are bizarre

G&M:

But amusement for you

M:

Beauties are all at young age

Still we lock them in a cage

G&M:

Too exciting to be true

M:

What the young at heart would seek

Just wait till you hear them squeak

G&M:

Entertainment for you

If you want to see amazing bodies, flawless, as you'll spot

Be sure, you'll be satisfied without a doubt

Do you want them?

Will long for them?

Though they're hotter than the hot?

Come try your luck yourself, you'll figure it out!

M:

You are not easy to excite?

Try to find a girl at night?

G&M:

The remedy for those who can't get it up!

We'll invite you

We'll delight you

We invite you to succumb

But be careful while in action

Things like this may cause a fraction

Might not be someone's cup when they swallow up

M:

We've got girls who're in for pain

For you they will be a gain

G&M:

We've got "Lots" and not just "few"

M:

There is much more still to find

Let your fantasies unwind

G&M:

Entertainment for you!

M:

Like it clean or just dirty

Girls are younger than thirty

G&M:

Everything's just as it grew

From so many you can choose

There is no more time to lose

Entertainment for you

Girls like these you've never seen

They are all willing and keen

And why not try something new?

To admire naked flesh

You just have to pay in cash

Cause it's entertaining you

Many breasts that you can grasp

Leave your worries in the past

Surely this will relax you

Mr. XXX's you need

Satisfaction guaranteed!

It's Entertainment for you!

_(Girls run off stage, screaming, laughing)_

_(Christine arrives accompanied by Raoul, the "Coney Island Waltz" starts to play, but ends abruptly, a vinyl's scratch is heard as a boy with a case and a "phantom's mask" enters the stage; Christine and Raoul turn around to him)_

_C (turns her head): Erika! Where are you?_

_(Erika enters the stage)  
E: Here mum!_

_C: You keep falling behind. What seems to be so interesting? (Looks in the direction from where her daughter appeared)_

_E (standing before her, innocently): Nothing. No one was there who caught my attention._

_(Christine sighs, Erika starts looking around, while Raoul get's seduced by one or two girls)_

_C (referring to the boy): And who is this? And why is he wearing that mask?_

_E (takes his mask of): I gave it to him. Just out of curiosity. I found it somewhere. Looks delightful, doesn't it? AND it sure makes him more attractive. (Puts the mask back at his face, giggles)_

_C: God I sure hope no one is missing this one. Or has a back up mask. Come on, leave the poor boy alone._

_(The boy puts the case down and gets paid by Raoul, Erika reaches for him, but Christine stops her, the boy leaves)_

_R (irritated): What is this place?_

_C (sighs): No wonder you don't know._

_E: It's an Amusement park. At least, it stated it in the letter._

_R: Some kind of cheap and indecent amusement it must be._

_C: It could be worse._

_(One of the girls walks past them)_

_C: Excuse me; I wanted to know if you know anything about this? (Shows her the letter) I received a letter from someone named , and well, I guess this sure looks like a place which would suit someone with a curious name like that._

_Girl: Oh, you must be Christine, then! That's wonderful! You're finally here. And that must be your loving husband le Vicomte de Chagny and…_

_E: I'm Erika. I'm sixteen. __And this place sure looks like the right place for me._

_R: It certainly doesn't._

_E (to the girl): So what do you think? Wouldn't I fit in?_

_Girl: Well, you are a bit young, even for 's amusement, but I guess apart from that you seem perfectly alright._

_C: Don't get her hopes up._

_Girl: May I escort you to your rooms? suspected that you would need some privacy, each of you._

_R: Christine, do you think we can let her stay here as responsible parents? Is this a proper milieu for a young adult?_

_E: But dad, the girls sure seem nice. (Waves to one who is passing by)_

_C: It suits her, I guess. But don't worry. We won't let her alone. She won't be out of our sight for a moment._

_E (shocked): But mum, I thought this was going to be fun._

_C: It is, but not for you. And not the way you were thinking about fun._

_(Erika looks around, hears girls laughing and giggling)  
E: I guess I'm not the only one who thinks about this kind of amusement._

_R: What are you talking about, young lady?_

_E: Nothing dad. (Kisses him) I love you._

_Girl: Would you care to see your rooms then?_

_R: Certainly._

_E: Isn't this exciting?_

_C: Of course my dear. Please don't get too excited over it._

(The girl leads Christine, Erika and Raoul off stage; Meg approaches and catches a glimpse of Christine)


	3. Meg's Madness

**So guys, new chapter :)**

**This week's is a bit short, I know, but just wait til next week...**

* * *

(Meg enters the stage shortly after Christine's departure)

_M: No, this can't be! Christine….._

(Whispers)Christine, Christine…

P (sings off stage, like in the first musical): CHRISTINE…

_M: No matter where you are and how quietly you talk, he'll always hear you say "Christine" and will add one more! Who waits for someone saying Christine's name twice all the time? Boy, he sure must be mad!_

_And that Christine's back. Sure hoped I'd never get to see her again._

M:(To the melody of **"Meg's Aria"**)

I've dreamed a hundred times so far

Your head preserved inside a jar

Body dismembered

Your voice won't be heard

Or push you in the open sea

You won't stop screaming "Help!" to me

'Til you float away

What a lovely day!

Ah Christine

In my dream

How I watched as you sunk like a stone

Ah Christine

Thinking 'bout it, I'm chilled to the bone

Ah Christine

_(Screams)_

_CHRISTINE!_

I wish you were already dead

Evermore in the phantom's bed

No more a disgust

(But) Still work for his lust

_He sure is desperate… this wouldn't stop him, I guess_

But you know he's not simply thrilled

Your butt cheeks he needs to be stilled

Those, he will soon see

His, you'll always be

That's the end for me

_No, this can't be. Those sixteen years without her were quite fine. Fine… A relief they were! And what a relief! Nothing of Christine's voice, nothing of her insight, simply no Christine…_

_(sighs)And I've already hoped this "third-time-"Christine"-whispering-in-the-wind" was finally over!_

_I must talk to . Or my mother. Oh, just someone before I'm cracking up! I've got to stop that nonsense before it's too late!_

_(Rushes off stage)_

* * *

**So, what do you think? What will Meg do? Will she still be sane in the end of the musical parody? Stay tuned...**

**Next week "Moonless g..." ... I beg your pardon "Roomless guy" will be up :)**


	4. Look with your heart and Roomless guy

**Big update this week :) Thanks for the followers and the all the comments. Once again, feel free to leave one (and I CAN accept criticism;)  
**

**This week it's two songs in one: Look with your heart and Roomless guy. Enjoy :)**

* * *

_(In Christine's room. Erika is making out with the Persian sitting on the floor.)_

_Persian: Oh Erika!_

_E: I must say, I'm very fond of you. It doesn't bother me that you only appear in the book. Although it's never mentioned how well appointed you are._

_(E giggles)_

_Persian: Whatever that means._

_(They keep going until Christine calls out for Erika. Erika and the Persian start running around the room. The Persian finds two cymbals sits down while Erika puts a sheet over his head. Christine enters the room)_

_E: I'm here mum. Don't worry. _

_C: I told you not to say that ever again. I've always to worry about you when you're alone in a room. With someone…_

_E: There's no one there. _

_C: With someone who keeps hiding… What are you doing in my room?_

_E: Mum, please trust me. There's no one there with me. I promise._

_C: Promises are meant to be broken._

_E: Don't I know that._

_C: Erika. What is it with your manners these days?_

_E: I'm sorry mum. I'm just a little bit… over excited. You know… that new place… the new people…_

_C: … the new men…_

_E: Oh, mum, how can you say that? What do you think of me?_

_C: You don't want to know.  
(Erika is about to cry, stares at her with big eyes, Christine sighs)_

_C: I'm sorry my dear. I didn't mean what I just said. Not all of it. (Sighs) It's not if you were a big disgrace… just a tiny little bit… overexcited, you said, right? That's all. You know, it was a long day, even for me and… I just want to go to bed. I don't care who waits for me here and even if he waits on my balcony for me, I'll just let him freeze out there and will get undressed and go to sleep._

_E: Why are you telling me that, mum?_

_C: I'm just used to talking to myself. And who knows… maybe someone listens. It was always like that. Just like in the old days. Back at the Opera Populaire._

_E: Mum, please don't talk like that. You're not that old. You can still be attractive… if you're trying._

_C: Good Lord, who taught you to be so mean?_

_E: You did._

_C: Right, of course. Come here, my little girl._

_E: Mum?_

_C: Yes, dear?_

_E: Why does daddy always pretend he doesn't know me?_

_C: It's just his… Don't be disappointed. He loves you.  
(Erika stares at her skeptical)  
C: In a way… You know love:_  
Love's a curious thing

_E: You always say that when daddy can't satisfy your bodily needs._

_(Christine gasps)_

C: It often comes disguised

_E: Like the mysterious masked man who nailed you, back then at the opera in Paris, right before you married dad?_

_(Christine hits Erika, Erika rubs her head)_

(To the melody of "Look with your heart")

C:

Love's a curious thing

It often comes disguised

Be found in many ways

Not always sexualized

So look with your heart

And not with your breasts

The one who should guide

Is the one in your chest

Don't trust your instincts

Where they lead…Who knows?

Look with your heart

And please don't be gross

Relationships sometimes bore you, but not at the start

So open your eyes

And all that leads you

Comes from the inside

And when you find love

It can't be denied

Learn from someone who failed

Don't make the same mistake

Fulfillment will be found

But don't put love at stake

E:

I'll look for a man

Who bares the right size

We can fool around

C: With you it's just GUYS!

E: Thanks for the advice

C: Ignore what I said

C: Someone I hope  
will come to her aid

E: I'll look with my heart  
and still will get laid

E: Making love must not be painless, not at the start

C_: Erika!_

But open your heart

And close your legs tight

If you find a man

Your eternal love…

_E: I'll bang another guy instead?_

C: _(sighs)_

You'll figure what's right

_E: Thanks again for the advice, mum._

_C: Don't ever mention it again.  
(Erika giggles)  
C (Cold): I'm serious.  
(Christine takes the cloth away from the Persian, who grins madly with two cymbals, one in each hand)_

_C: What is it and what does it do around here?_

_E: It's….eh…_

_(The Persian, in panic, claps the cymbals together)_

_E: It's a musical box. Mr. XXX gave it to me._

_(Christine takes a closer look at the Persian)_

_C: It must be the years. Back then he had more taste._

_E: What do you mean by that?_

_C: Nothing. I too was given a musical box once. That was many years ago. Back then they were smaller… and made more music._

_E: I think it was nice of him to give it to me._

_C: Have you two already met?_

_E: No…_

_C: I hope so, my dear. I hope it, for the sake of you both._

_E: Mum, I never know what you're talking about._

_C: You'll get used to it. Come, darling. You should go to bed._

_E (stares at the Persian): But mum, I'm not tired, I don't have to…_

_C: Go to your room, darling. (Kisses her on the forehead) Good night, my little sweetheart. Sleep tight._

_E: But that box…?_

_C: It's too heavy for you. Maybe Mr. XXX can send someone in the morning to deliver it to your room?_

_(Erika stares at the Persian and Christine)_

_E: I guess so…?_

_C: Good night then, darling. Come, go to your room._

_E: I love you, mum._

_(Erika hugs Christine)_

_C: I love you, too._

_(Christine sighs, Erika runs out of the door, Christine looks again at the Persian)_

_C: Why would anyone give something like this to my daughter? Who designs a musical box in the shape of an old, fat Persian? Why should anyone… No, it can't be him. He had taste. He was so…_

_(Christine lays herself down on the sofa, still looking in the direction of the Persian)_

_C: It's just wrong. Whatever it is, it's just wrong.  
This is all wrong. Who would invite me because he had heard me sing once? As soon as I got the letter, I thought: Great! That must be HIM! But now…it seems so wrong. It's just not like him at all, I guess. Nothing reminds me of him. The Amusement Park… This whole place… (Sighs) …and especially not that unsightly musical box._

_(Christine picks up the cloth again and wants to cover the Persian, when the lights are dimmed; Christine starts looking around and discovers the Phantom at her balcony)_

_C: What the…?_

_(The musical intro starts playing before Christine can finish)_

(to the melody of "**Beneath a moonless sky**")

C:  
I should have known this is your fault

I guess I should have never come

Is this what you're so proud about?

You've stamped each girl… or at least some

_(Turns around, P stares at her butt cheeks, tries to touch them)_

How dare you try to touch them now?

You could have claimed them years ago

_When they were smoother … and less wrinkled…_

P:

Oh Christine, my Christine

I can't think of nothing but t_hem…_

_Ahem… (Repeats note) _ YOU

My Christine, on that night when we first went to bed

Ah, Christine, you came to see where I lured

Or is it all just blurred

Blurred in your mind?

C:

_I can't remember…_

P:

_Therefore I'm telling you again…_

Once there was a night, I was a room less guy

C: _Oh, that night!_

P: _What? _

C: _Yeah, right, I know, where we, you know… and how often we… and in which positions… All right, that's sorted out, then. Thanks._

P: _But I thought… Christine, I've prepared a whole song just for that night. I thought… Isn't this the perfect time?_

C: _You call that the perfect time? It's late and it's cold. And I'm tired. How can this be the perfect time? Can't you sing for me in the morning, after I've had a nice, long sleep?_

P: _But our reunion…the first meeting, after all those years of… hidden love... repressed feelings… please, Christine, this is an occasion to sing!_

C (Sighs): _All right, I guess we have to._

P:

Once there was a night, I was a room less guy

Struggling to seduce you, too horny not to try

C:

You stole my virginity, then said "Goodbye"

I couldn't slap your face, though many times I tried

C: And I touched you

P: I undressed you

C&P: And we felt the blood began to rise

C: Strangled you with bare hands

P: My hopes set in the skies

C: And I kicked you

P: And I liked that

C: I enjoyed it

P: So did I, too

C&P: And with every thrust and painful sigh

P: Scared not to satisfy

C: It's not all about size

P: But though an all-time high

Between your lustful thighs

C: _That's not about repressed feelings at all, those are repressed urges. That's not romantic!_

P: _But Christine, what's more romantic then a room less guy?_

C: _Don't you mean "moonless sky"?_

P: _No. What should be romantic about THAT? "Ooh, we can't see the moon, let's go out in the dark, rip off our clothes and have a nice…"_

C:

While blind as a bat, the flesh moved into flesh

Though darkness was my friend, you couldn't see my rash

P:

Resting in my arms, your body seemed so weak

No murmur to be heard, even no tiny shriek

P: And I kissed you

C: And I hit you

C&P: And your/my blood covered us soon too

C&P: And you/I made me/you do things  
I'd/ you'd never dare to do

P: And I loved

C: I fist-fucked you

_(The Persian turns his head and stares at both)_

P: I yelled at you

C: I liked that, too

C&P: With so many urges to deny

P: Positions we could find

C: And everywhere you'd try

P: The front and from behind

C: Me and a room less guy

P:

And we slept covered in our body fluids

Thought I dreamed your fist in me, though you said you did

You wanted me to stay I said "Goodbye"

Could not live in your house and still be a room less guy

C:

And I cursed you

Yes, I cursed you

I should have hit you right on the head

No virgin I was more

Yet stayed alone in bed

P: Still I loved you

C: still fist-fucked you

P: I forgive you

C: That's nice of you

P: And I banged you, clothes flew in the sky

C: We both knew why

And yet I won't regret

P: And still it makes me cry

C&P: Everything seemed perfect

You were my room less guy / I was your room less guy

P: And now…

_C: I go to sleep (kisses him on the forehead, cold) Good night._

_P: No, Christine. Please. I've prepared another song._

_Persian (through his teeth): Goddamnit!_

_(The Phantom takes out a folder with musical notes and starts singing)_

(to the melody of "**Once upon another time**")

P: Once upon another time  
our story had only begun…

_C (interrupts him): That doesn't seem right. Let me rephrase it for you._

(to the melody of "**Once upon another time**")

Never in a million years

Never again you'll have some fun…

_(Christine takes the folder and hits him over the head; she leaves)_

_(The Phantom stops and turns to the Persian)_

_(The Persian takes a quick look at him whilst grinning, then turns his head again)_

_P: You can stop now. She's gone._

_(The Persian sighs and puts the cymbals away)_

_P: But I guess she will be back. That's HER bedroom. I wonder where she went._

_(The Persian is stretching, he aches all over)_

_P: What are you doing here? You weren't even in the first musical. Your character was left out. Just the little monkey shaped music box was there to remind of you. (Looks at him again) Which wasn't that wrong, I guess…? Why are you here? What do you do?_

_(Persian shrugs)_

_Persian: Why do you ask me for the plot? I'm only in the book._

_P: And what were you doing in that room?_

_Persian: I met this girl, you see… Erika… (He sighs)_

_P: What a curios name._

_Persian: That's what I thought, too. But then I saw her…_

_P: Quick, get out; I think she's coming back._

_(The Persian flees by using the balcony, Christine enters the room)_

_C: Who were you talking to? (She starts looking around in the room) Where is he hiding?_

_P: There is no one there… except me and you…_

_C: Oh, stop that romantic nonsense. There was someone inside here. (Stops)_

_Where is the musical box?_

_P: It has been dragged out of your room. Just like you wanted it._

_C: I talked with Erika about it. You were eavesdropping, again, weren't you? (Christine takes another look at the place where the Persian sat) And why are his cymbals still here?_

_P: Christine, please, let's not talk about it. All that matters is, that you are here… you came back._

_C: This is my bedroom, what did you expect?_

_P: It could be our bedroom._

_C: No, it can't and it won't. Oh please, it's only the first night and you're already begging for it. You're a disgrace._

_P: You dare to talk to me like that?_

_C: Why shouldn't I? I've heard there had been no "accidents" on Coney Island so far. You haven't killed anyone. Or at least, no one has noticed._

_P: Christine, I've never killed anyone. (Grabs her hand, looks her deeply in the eyes) Ever._

_C: Yeah, right, I know. (Winks)_

_P: You're finally here. With me. Again._

_C: You're the one to talk. You didn't invite me earlier._

_P: Let's not talk about faults. Christine, you're back. There are so many…_

_(Erika interrupts by calling for Christine off the stage, then approaches the room in a cute short baby doll)_

E: Mother, what a scare

What a dream, an awful dream

No one here to share

My bed with me while I sleep

_C: Oh my poor girl. What's wrong with your voice again? What's happened?_

_E: Mum…I didn't sleep well… I had a nightmare…_

_(Erika falls into Christine's arms, Christine strokes her back)_

_C: You had a bad dream?_

_(Erika nods)_

_E: I was alone in my bedroom._

_C: What were you afraid of? What happened in your dream?_

_E: What are you talking about? That was the bad dream…_

_C: That you were alone in your bedroom… (Sighs)_

_(Erika falls back into her arms, Christine sighs; Erika turns around, discovers the Phantom, straightens her dress)_

_E: Oh… and who is that with you?_

_C: That's…_

_P: Mr. XXX_

_E: So this is your place then. Oh my god, I'm so excited! Nice to meet you, sir!_

_P: And you must be the young… __Vicomte de Chagny's… Girl._

_E: I'm Erika._

_(The Phantom kisses her hand, Erika blushes and giggles)_

_C: You surely shouldn't be doing this…_

_P: Please madam, it's my pleasure._

_C: I was afraid you'd say that._

_P: So, my dear Erika… Have you enjoyed yourself so far?_

_(Erika nods, giggles, Christine pushed her and shakes her head)_

_P: Have you enjoyed the sights? Or did you go swimming?_

_E: No. No one showed me round this place._

_P: Would you care to see some more of it? I guess you haven't been to an Amusement Park before._

_(Erika shakes her head, looking innocent)_

_P: I could show you myself._

Tell me where you'd like to go

Tell me what you want to see

_C (poking Erika): I know, what you're thinking about. Stop it!_

Madam please, I insist

_E:_

Can you show me, if you please?

Things that free my fantasies

You look kind and as it seems

Bring me closer to my dreams.

_(The Phantom laughs charmingly)  
P: That's nice, my young lady. I could take you on a little tour tomorrow._

_E: You are so kind._

_C (To the Phantom): I warned you._

_P: I don't seem to quite understand, my dear…_

_C: Suit yourself!_

_E: So, you're going to show me round? That's so exciting! Mum, isn't Mr. XXX lovely?_

_C: Of course dear. And now go to sleep._

_E: But mum… No good night kiss?_

_C: You've already had one. Just go._

_P: What a strict upbringing. Poor girl!_

_C (whispers to the Phantom): You'll regret what you said. Just wait. You'll see._

_E: So, would YOU give me a good night kiss then?_

_P (getting uncomfortable): Ohh… I don't… you're…_

_E: Oh please, one little kiss won't hurt you. Or me._

_C: Erika, get out. You're behaving inappropriately, as always._

_E: I just want to be nice. And sweet. Just like he is._

_(Erika hugs the Phantom, Christine sighs and embraces her, pulling her away from the Phantom)_

_C: My cute little angel (Kisses her) There, you've had your kiss. Now go to sleep. _

_E (Whispering to Christine): I didn't want a kiss from you._

_C: I know, dear. Go back to bed. There's nothing to worry about. You'll just sleep good and tight…. and ALONE in your bed._

_E: I was afraid of that._

_(Christine grins while Erika leaves the room; She stops again for waving to the Phantom, who waves back, and then exits)_

_C: Oh dear. You don't even know what she's up to. Of course, I can imagine…_

_P: You're not very nice to your own daughter. Don't you worry her father wouldn't like that?_

_C: I guess he's very unhappy about it._

_(Silence; Christine lays down on a chaise longue)_

_P: Christine… You…_

_(Phantom stops, starts walking around; He takes a look at Christine who smiles back to him)_

_P: You know why you're here._

_C: Yes, you gave me that room and therefore I'm very grateful._

_P: No Christine… I mean… you know why I'm here, right?_

_C: Yes. But no._

_P: What?_

_C: Yes, I know why you're here but No, it's not going to happen. And I won't let you wait here till I'm asleep. I know you're desperate._

_P: That's not what I mean._

_C: Yeah, but it's what you want._

_P: Christine! I was talking about your aria. The piece of music I've written only for you. This reveals all true feelings… deals with the lost love… tries to speak of unspeakable things…_

_C: You mean like the time when I…_

_(Christine tries to express things she did to him)_

_P (interrupts): No not that._

_C: Or how the other guy and you…_

_P (interrupts again): No, of course not._

_C: Oh. But how about when you and I… And I was on top of you while you… and my hands were there to… while the one leg was there and the other leg… and I kissed your feet temporarily… (Christine tries to show what they did)_

_P: Alright, that. Maybe. No, Christine. That's beside the point. I've written it for you. For you alone. No one will ever be able to sing it again._

_(Christine opens the folder)_

_C: Why, is it so difficult?_

_P: No, Christine. I've written it for you, exclusively. You will be the only one who sings it. No one will ever again. Isn't this romantic?_

_C: Not really._

_P: You'll sing. Just for me.  
_My spirit and your voice…

_C: I know, I know…_

Take me from behind

_P: That's not as I wrote it._

_C: I know. But it's what you wanted to write. And I get it. (Cold, uninterested) It's so nice of you. It's lovely. I'm very thrilled. I'm excited. I'm honored. My angel of music. I don't know what to say. Except, maybe: I'M TIRED AND I WANT TO GO TO BED!_

_P: But Christine… You have to sing for me…_

_C: NOW?!_

_P: No, of course not. On the gala night, as you promised me. You'll have to do it!_

_C: Of course I'll do it. And I didn't promise you, you booked me. And I got already paid. Why shouldn't I sing?_

_P: Because you are afraid that you may be taking someone's place, who runs mad afterwards and will kill you at the very end?_

_C: How did you come up with that?_

_P: It's predictable, isn't it?_

_C: No. I don't care whose position I invade. Isn't this something you should take care of? After all it's your show… your production, or whatever._

_P: Don't worry, Christine. I won't let that happen. You're back. You're mine. Again._

_C: Or, as the raven said: Nevermore._

_P: But Edgar Allan Poe didn't teach him how to sing._

_C: That's a good thing. Who knows what he would have done to it then._

_(Phantom laughs and sighs)_

_P: It's so good to have you back again._

_C: I know. And tomorrow you can have some more of me. Good night!_

_(Christine smiles and pushes the Phantom outside on the balcony then closes the doors. She sighs and takes off her blouse, while the Phantom screams from the outside)_

_P: Christine! Christine let me in! Someone took my ladder! Christine! Please, it's cold! Christine, I know you can hear me! CHRISTINE! For God's sake…_

_(While Christine rests on her chaise lounge again she opens the folder, takes out a piece, starts humming, cocks an eyebrow and sighs again)_

_C: That sounds stupid._

_(She writes/ adds a few words, then smiles again and puts it back; meanwhile the Phantom jumps off the balcony)_

_P (off the stage): CHRIST! MY BACK! OUCH!_

_(Christine turns off the light)_

_C: (humming in her sleep)_

_(to the melody of "__**Once upon another time**__")_

Once upon another night

You were not freezing outside my room…

* * *

**Poor Phantom. Get's ditched by Christine once more. Now it's up to you, reader: What do you think? What's going to happen next? Will the Phantom ever be able to forgive Christine? And what about the Persian? What has he to do with it all? Question upon question...  
**

**Thanx for reading once more!**


	5. Poor Friends

**Hi there! THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS AND THE FOLLOWS! YEAH!**

**Okay, I admit it may not be the most exciting chapter. BUT JUST WAIT 'TIL NEXT WEEK! THAT'S WHERE THE FUN REALLY STARTS!**

**In the meantime: Enjoy :)**

* * *

(Meg is rehearsing at a stage with other girls, then starts talking to them and walks off with them)

(Christine arrives with her husband accompanied by their daughter, who keeps falling behind)

_R: Where are we going, darling?_

_C: I have to talk to someone because of my aria. I'll have to figure out if I even get the chance to rehearse for the big night. I can't go up on stage and just start to sing, that would be ridiculous._

_Where are you going?_

_R: I'll come with you. I want to be with you._

_C: Why is there always someone around me?_

_R: Who are you talking about? Is someone bothering you?_

_C: No, dear. Everything's alright._

_R: Maybe it would be better if I could sleep in your room…?_

_C: That's nice of you, but I doubt it would be appropriate for a married couple._

_R: Alright. If you say so._

_C: God, where do I find someone to talk to?_

_(Christine turns around to Erika who stares at her wide eyed and feels found out)_

_C: And what are you up to, my young lady?_

_E: Nothing. I just wanted to see if I can find Mr. XXX._

_R: Who? What kind of name is that?_

_E: An artist's name._

_C: A dumb one, too. I bet he thought of it himself._

_E: But I guess it suits him.  
(Giggles and runs off)_

_R: Erika! Wait!(Sighs and turns to Christine) I know she's an independent woman, just like you, my darling. But I sure hope we don't have to worry about her._

_C: No, you're right, we have to be careful. I just hope we don't meet someone we never wanted to see again._

_R: But that's impossible. Who could we run into?_

(Meg enters the stage again and stands still in shock)

(To the Melody of "Dear old Friend")

M:

Oh my god, this cannot be!

C:

(To Raoul) This is what I meant, you see?

Sorry, do we?

M:

No I think we don't!

C:

We won't…

M:

Oh no, heaven help!

C:

I don't want but have to…  
_(Christine hugs Meg)_

_R: Christine, do we have time for that? Erika just ran off and we don't know where she is. Besides, you never spoke highly of Meg…_

_(Christine slaps him and repeats the last thing she sang)_

I don't want but HAVE to…

M:  
Yelp!

Ouch, my heart  
it also can't stand you

(Meg grins, so does Christine)

Look at you Christine

Still look like a teen

How wonderful

C:

Meg, this cannot be

YOU, nearly as thin as me?

C&M:

My BFF

(Both turning around in disgust)

God, why are you here?

Best friend!

It had to be HER?!

C:

(to Raoul)

Meg isn't smart

C&M:

Just like we were

M:

(To Raoul)

She's an old tart

C&M:

My dearest friend

(Both turning around in disgust)

Hoped we would never meet

Best friend

We'll shed many tears

M:

Everything's good

C&M:

(Both turning around in disgust)

I never would

Say that again

C:

Love's brought me here

I'm asked to sing

M:

What? When?!

No, this clearly can't be right

You and sing?

C:

Tomorrow night

M:

That's just weird I

Hope this is a joke

Don't you dare to take my place

C:

Hold that thought

Let's just embrace

M:

On a cliff you would deserve a poke

_(Madam Giry enters the stage)_

C:

Please, don't hold a grudge

Just one thing, not much:

An Aria

M:

As sound as a bell

Still, you'll end up in hell

Too

(Christine links arms with Raoul, Meg with Madam Giry; they look at each other, shrug and start singing)

C&M&R&MG:

My poor friends

Why are all we here?

MG (Sighs):

Oh God Christine!

M (huddles against Raoul):

My dear Vicomte

C (to Madam Giry):  
What did you mean?

R (to Meg):

What do you want?

C&M&R&MG:

Oh poor friends

Don't care a fig for

My friends!

This is all a joke

Tasteless, furthermore

Though I'm in store

C:

(To Meg) Please say no more

(To Raoul) She's still a whore

Getting paid for…

C&M&R&MG:

Oh, friends!

My good friend

Things are like they should

Be, friend!

C: Wish I were dead

M: And I'm still shocked

MG: I'm feeling mocked

R: This makes me sad

C&M&R&MG:

And yet, best friends

No more need to talk

My friends

We'll just meet barely

R: Sounds not that bad

M: Got to agree

C: Just like we said

C&M&R&MG:

We're poor friends

Embarrassing but

Best friends

United at last

How I missed you

Time sure goes fast

_(Meg trips and loses a shoe)_

M: I'VE LOST A SHOE!

C:

With friends like us

One will do it, too

My friend!

MG: Let us have a drink

R: Who promised you fame?

(Meg looks at MG who shakes her head; Meg shrugs and shakes her head too)

C (interrupting): To what's-his-name!

M: No happy ends

C&M&R&MG:

With annoying and depressing

Poor friends

POOR FRIENDS!

_(Raoul bows before Madam Giry, both want to go with their companions in opposite directions)_

_C: Wait, Raoul. We tried to find Erika. In which direction did she go?_

_R: That's what I tried to tell you. But you wouldn't stop singing._

_MG: Oh, don't worry about her. I just saw her with . I suspect he shows her his private…_

_C (the same time as Madam Giry finishes): PARTS?!_

_MG: … ROOM. Pardon me, what did you say, Madame?_

_C: Nothing. I was just wondering…_

_(Christine starts grinning, turns slowly away then starts running)_

_C: Erika! Heaven's… No!_

_R: Christine! (Tries to go after her, but she's gone) What's going on? What did she mean? Is …dangerous?_

_MG: Don't worry, Monsieur. He won't do her any harm. He's completely harmless._

_(Madam Giry start laughing falsely, Meg joins her; both end abruptly) _

_R: But Christine… she seemed really upset… she was so melodramatic. I guess I should better go and look after them._

_MG (stops Raoul): No, please, Monsieur. That wasn't melodramatic. I guess she's just worried that the girl doesn't know what she's doing._

_R: Believe me, Madame; she always knows what she's doing._

_MG: But she can't… I mean… that's…_

_M: What is this all about?_

_MG: Meg, please don't ask. It's alright. I'll explain it to you later._

_M: It's about Christine. It's always about Christine, isn't it? Always Christine!_

_(Meg starts crying and runs offstage)_

_MG: You see, THAT'S melodramatic then. But don't worry about her. She says those things from time to time. It's not as if she had a gun in her pocket, always with her, so that she can just wait for the right moment to shoot an archrival. (Laughs again)_

_R: Well, that's a relief isn't it?_

_MG: Of course Monsieur. And now… why don't you go to the pub and wait for Christine there? I'll tell her, that you're waiting for her there. I guess a drink or two wouldn't do a recovering alcoholic any harm…_

_R: It's not if I have a drinking problem…_

_(Madam Giry pats him on the back and goes offstage with him)_

_MG: Of course not. It's alright, don't worry. Christine will be with you in a few moments, this can't take long. (With a lower voice) It never does, he never lasts more than a few minutes._

* * *

**OOOH, Madam Giry sure is evil this time. WHAT A BLOW BELOW THE BELT! Well, that's all for this week. Next week will be the parody of "Beauty underneath"… Not that it actually would need any parody. It actually speaks for itself. Especially with Ramin Karimloo saying "Every inch of it"… ok, that's enough for now. Really TMI!**

**Thanks again for reading :)**


	6. Beauty on her knees

_**Another week, another Chapter… I must admit the inspiration to this was actually Ramin Karimloo himself. I listened to "Beauty underneath" like 20 times in a row (BELIEVE ME, I'M NOT KIDDING NEITHER EXAGARRATING!) and actually I got it all wrong (Like a lot of guys on youtube who commented: "OH, SO IT'S **__**NOT A SHE**__** AND **__**HE**__** IS HIS SON… I GOT THAT ALL WRONG WITH THE BEAUTY UNDERNEATH THING AND THE SCREAM IN THE END").**_

_**But just listen to it. CAN YOU FEEL IT? COME CLOSER… *shivers***_

_**Anyway have fun and enjoy this piece of… alright, whatever it is. BUT I KNOW YOU'LL LOVE IT!**_

* * *

_(Phantom enters his room accompanied by Erika)_

_E: So this is YOUR room?_

_P: I told you so! Stop asking!_

_(Erika starts looking around, discovers Christine-Doll)_

_E: What's that?_

_P: Ignore it._

_(Phantom covers it with some cloth)_

_E: So… What do you do in your room...? I mean, except with the doll…_

_(Silence)_

_(Erika removes the cloth again)_

_E: Curiouser and curiouser. She looks just like my mum. Except her breasts are bigger. (Turn around to Phantom) Just like mine!_

_P: Please don't touch my things._

_(Phantom covers the Doll again and puts her away)_

_E: I'm sorry…_

_P: Getting back to your question, I'm a musician. I compose most of my music here._

_E: Wow, that's amazing!_

_(Silence)_

_E: Do you want to hear a bad joke?_

_P: No._

_E: What does a witch ride during her wedding night?_

_Her groom's stick._

_(Phantom looks to the other side, trying to ignore Erika)_

_P: Go away. Please…!_

_(Erika stares at him for a moment then finds the covered pipe organ)_

_E: Wow, I knew you must have some huge organ!_

_(Phantom turns around and stares at her)_

_P: What? (Relieved) Right… that organ._

_(Phantom uncovers the pipe organ)_

_E: Oh my god, I've never seen an organ that big!_

_P: Do you want to play on it? … Can you play on it?_

_E: Of course! I know what to do with an organ. My mother showed me how to do it…_

_(Phantom turns his head)_

_P (Whispers): God Lord!_

_(Erika plays the Overture Theme of "Phantom of the Opera")_

_( Phantom interrupts her)_

_P: No… Stop it! Where did you learn to play that?_

_E: My mum taught me. My father explained that this piece was written by some idiot, who lived at the opera house during the time my mum sung there. He would always interrupt the performances with his terrible music, played maniacal under the stage._

_P: He was no idiot. This man was a genius. Misjudged, perhaps._

_E: Really? How come you know that?_

_P: I was there._

_E: At the opera? You met my mother back then?_

_P: Of course. I was once the OPERA'S GHOST…LY… JANITOR._

_E: Ghostly? How can a janitor be ghostly?_

_P: Well… they never saw me at work. Yet the stage was always clean._

_(Phantom tries to change the subject)_

_P: Can you play something else for me?_

_E: Why? Don't you like it?_

_P: No… that's just something… personal._

_E: Of course._

_(Erika begins to play the Theme "Beautiful")_

_P: You're very talented. Just like your mother. (Sighs) Is your father also fond of music (To himself) by now?_

_E: No. He's never been a music lover. I've got none of my talents from him. I guess we don't have anything in common at all. But I don't blame him. He's not even my real father._

_P: What?_

_E: It's a secret. Promise me not to tell? Especially not my father?_

_P: I promise. Who told you?_

_E: My mother._

_P: So who is your real father? Have you met him?_

_E: Not yet. I don't know who he is. Mother never spoke much of him. She just said that he wasn't that pretty. But he had a huge organ… (Giggles, to herself, after looking at the pipe organ) Not that kind of organ, I guess…_

_(Silence)_

_E: So this is your place, right?_

_P: Will you stop asking me that? It's been the same question all the way till here. Of course that's my place._

_E: And all the girls belong to you?  
P: That's right._

_E: So… those are all YOUR girls…?_

_(Silence)_

_E: Which one do you prefer?_

_P: What?_

_E: I guess you can't have them all at once._

_P (Hastily): Where's your mother? I've got to talk to her._

_(Erika grabs him)_

_E: You don't get away with it like that. Come on; show me some more of your place… perhaps your bedroom?_

_P: I REALLY NEED to talk to your mother!_

_E: Or you could show me where your girls learn what to do._

_(Phantom stares at her)_

_Did they all learn it from you? Have you taught them yourself?_

_P: I beg your pardon?_

_E: Come on. I know what this is all about. The whole "entertainment" thing…Although "Amusement park" seems right, too._

_P: It is not…_

_E: Yes, it is._

_P: But you don't…_

_E: Yes, I do._

_P: But you won't…_

_E: Yes, I will._

_P: What is this all about?_

_E: Don't play innocent. I bet you know more than I do._

_P: About what?_

_E: You know… about IT. The whole (French) "Amusement"…_

_P: That's not an appropriate issue to discuss with a girl your age._

_E: I'm sixteen._

P (Starts singing again, reflective): Sixteen years…

_E: Come on! Show me something. Teach me something!_

_P: I don't think there is anything about it you should learn at your age._

_E: Oh, I know quite a lot._

_P: And I don't want to know what you're talking about._

_E: You know what I'm talking about. You've got experience… you know what to do… I'd say you're practically oriented… Like, you know… when you've got a beauty... kneeling before you..._

_P: Kneeling?_

_E: You know what I mean…_

_(_To the Melody of "Beauty underneath"_)_

E:

Have you ever thought about?

Will you scream or will you shout

When the pressure's released

On the beauty on her knees?

Do you think you can resist

When she grabs you by your wrist?

It's the truth, she'll improve

As the beauty on her knees

When a girl knowingly grins

Don't you sense the strangest things?

Things you would have never guessed

Things that cannot stay repressed?

P: NO!

E:  
Have you struggled to stay free

From those things which cannot be

But can't stop, make her drop

Drop the beauty on her knees?

Don't you think it will begin

When the lust starts kicking in?

Though you're stressed, you're obsessed

With the beauty on her knees

When your girls begin to dance

Won't it make you feel a bit tense?

When you lay hands on their chest

Hypnotized by their breasts?

P:  
NO!

It sounds so terrible, makes me feel horrible

Every word that you say!

E:  
Don't! It's just beautiful

Perhaps predictable

Let yourself fall, then you're free

It just needs time, but you'll see

When you're inside of me

P:  
Oh, the passion in her head

I've no doubt where it could led

Don't tell me you want it too

Be the beauty on your knees

E:

Don't think I can't draw you in

Let the passionate play begin

Clothes unfold as you call

Me "the beauty on my knees"

Both:  
When the darkness starts to rise

Hope is set high in the sky

Lingering where seduction lures

Stay prepared when it occurs

E: I will be beautiful

P: It' can't be!

E: It's always beautiful

E&P: Things I want will have to be / Things you want just cannot be

P:  
It's not that beautiful

It's only pitiful

E:  
Don't think that you can stop me

E&P: All this is right, as it seems / all this is wrong, as it seems

Just like my dream s/ as wrong as your dreams

E:  
You can feel it! (No)

Coming closer! (No)

Have no fear of the beauty on her knees (Oh my god…)

You can face it (No)

I can take it (No)

Give a call make me "beauty on her knees"

Feel the splendour (No splendour)

Feel the glory (No glory)

You know I'll be the beauty on her knees

Sense seduction

Feel the passion

Let me show you the beauty on her…

_(Christine enters the room, as Erika starts with "Let me show you…" and interrupts by screaming before she sings "knees"; a loud noise is heard while Erika grinningly closes the Phantoms zip again, she just unzipped, then gets slowly to her feet, brushes the dirt off her skirt and waves a "Hi" to the shocked Christine)_

_P: It's not what it looks like._

_E: Yes it is._

_C: Good lord, do you even know what you're doing?_

_P: I didn't mean to…_

_E: Yes you did._

_P: Will you stop that?_

_E: You can't make it worse._

_P: Right, but YOU can._

_C: Erika, leave him alone._

_E (innocent): What do you mean? I don't know what you're talking about mommy._

_C: Erika! Enough already! I'm fed up with your excuses. Go outside and play somewhere else… with someone else._

_E: But mum, I really like him. (Erika hugs the Phantom) He's so sweet. And he showed me his place and the whole area._

_C: I said get out!_

_(Erika tightens her grip around him): Mum please… But why?_

_P: It's for the best of us two._

_(Christine frees the Phantom from Erika's grip and caresses her)  
C: I don't think this is a good idea, darling. You might get frightened._

_E: Frightened?_

_P: Frightened? She's the one who frightens me!_

_E (annoyed): Don't believe him. HE touched me._

_P: No I didn't._

_C: And you would have liked that. It's enough, Erika. Get out._

_(Erika takes e few steps then turns around again)_

_E: Why should I be frightened?_

_C: Mr.… XXX… is a very… scary person. Or at least, he can be._

_E: Do you think so? Has he scared you before?_

_C: Yes. And I was really scared of him. But that was many years ago._

_E: Oh. Do you think he can still scare me? Perhaps he isn't that scary anymore at all._

_C: Believe me; you don't want to get scared._

_E: I'm always in for a good scare._

_P: Would you two be so kind and stop that? Please?! I can't stand it anymore._

_E: Uh, that's a bad thing to say. I want you to "stand" it a lot longer._

_C (Sighs): You're missing the point._

_(Christine walks towards the Phantom and waits beside him)_

_C: Do you want to know what the problem is?_

_(Erika nods, Christine takes the mask of the Phantoms face, who tries to turn his head, possibly screaming or moaning)_

_E: Eew!_

_C: There you have it._

_P: Give me back my mask!_

_C: Can you see now the problem?_

_E (uncertain): Do you look like this also under the belt?_

_P: No!  
(The Phantom snatches the mask away from Christine and puts it back on)_

_E: Then we won't have a problem at all._

_(Erika tries to hug the Phantom again but Christine grabs her in her neck and shakes her; Erika leaves)_

_(The Phantom breathes deeply)_

_C: You don't know how to handle a girl? How is business going then?_

_P: Well excuse me; I don't have THESE problems with my employees. What should I have done? It's not as if she is my daughter… I mean, I KNOW she is my daughter, but it's not as if she knows that I know she is my daughter but she doesn't and… You know what I mean, right?_

_C: You're confused._

_P: Erika is my… You know it too, right…? (Christine nods) You know, that she is OUR daughter, right? (Christine nods) And she knows that she isn't Raoul's daughter? (Christine nods) Then WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL HER ABOUT ME?_

_C: I don't want to disturb her._

_P: She can't be disturbed. She is already disturbing enough._

_C: I've seen it, alright? I didn't know she can't be easily shocked._

_P (mockingly): Thanks for debasing me anyway._

_C: Don't be mad. You'll get over it. (The Phantom stares at her) Sooner or later.  
What else could I do?_

_P: Hide her from me?_

_C: You promised her to show her around._

_P: You didn't tell me that she was nymphomaniac. (Catches a glimpse of her) Just like you._

_C: I'm sorry… I mean, I don't think this is entirely my fault. You could have told her that she's your daughter. And you could have stopped her._

_P: How could I have stopped her? And besides… What did you say about not disturbing her?_

_C: I can't disturb her. I'm her mother. You're her father but a stranger to her._

_P: I wish I were still a stranger to her._

_C: You can tell her. You have no relationship you can ruin. I have already established a relationship with her. But don't worry. I doubt that you can establish one now._

_(Phantom sighs)_

_C: You can tell her right now, if you want to. You can still be after her… sorry, GET after her, that's what I meant._

_P: Why don't you tell her? You're her mother. She trusts you._

_C: Don't be ridiculous. She'll never believe me. Apart from that you'll have to do it._

_P: But why?_

_C: You don't know anything about parenting, do you?_

_P: After I met her I'm not quite sure if I want to._

_C: Cheer up! I wasn't too late. (Turns to him) Was I?_

_P: NO!_

_C: Everything's alright, then. You can still have that father-daughter bonding._

_P: Don't you ever mention the word "bonding" again in references to "daughter"._

_C: I'm sorry._

_P: Good lord, who deserves a daughter like Erika?_

_C: Certainly not Raoul. He didn't even get to bang me._

_P: And he still believes Erika is his sprout?_

_C: Of course. He loves me. And he wants me to be happy._

_P: Love makes you do strange things._

_C: Yeah, don't I know.  
_(Starts singing "Stranger than you dreamt it")

Stranger than you dreamt it  
Can you even dare to look, or bear to think of me

_P: Alright, stop that. I can't hear it anymore._

_C: I'm sorry. I guess you got angry, when Erika played that theme music, too._

_P: Why did you teach her how to play… an organ?_

_C: It was fun. Just in case you two ever met._

_P: That's a lot of planning then._

_C: Of course_

_(Starts singing again)_

Don't you know, silly man?

Half the fun is to plan the plan.

_P: Stop that, too. That has got nothing to do with this musical._

_C: But I like it a lot better. And I want to sing. Erika just had her song, everybody in this house could hear her sing. When do I get my song? I can't wait any longer!_

_P: You sang with me yesterday, right? And you didn't even want to._

_C: I know, but that doesn't count. I was tired yesterday._

_P: Don't worry. I bet there is a lot more to come. Before you know it, you'll be singing again._

_(The Phantom puts an arm around Christine's shoulders and exits slowly the stage; He starts singing)_

All good things come to those who can

Wait

_(The last note ends abruptly)_

_C: A catchy melody, right?_

_(A slapping noise is heard and "Ouch" from Christine)_

_P: I hate you, Christine._

* * *

_**Okay, that's it… for NOW! The fun has only just begun. As well as the usual questions…**_

_**What do you think? What did you expect? I mean Christine's nearly as bad as Erika but… What do you think of her personality?**_

_**AND THE BIG QUESTION: What was it that Christine started singing in the end and the Phantom joined in too? Sounded familiar? I hope so…**_

_**That's all for this week. Hope you liked it. FEEL free to leave a comment. :)**_

_**Next week Raoul will be asking himself one big question: "Why don't I leave her?"**_

_**PS**__: IF ANY OF YOU HAPPEN TO BE FROM AUSTRIA, FEEL FREE TO LEAVE A MESSAGE! WE'RE CURRENTLY LOOKING FOR SOME GUYS AND GELS TO PERFORM IT THIS SUMMER! *FINGERS CROSSED AGAIN*_


	7. Why don't I leave her?

**NEW CHAPTER :) HOPE YOU LIKE IT :D**

* * *

_(Raoul sitting in a bar, Barkeeper polishes glasses)_

_R(to the barkeeper): One more… please._

_B: Oh buddy, don't you think you've had already enough? It's like your… second?_

_R (with a low voice): Third._

_B: I don't think you can bear another one._

_R: One more, I said (with a low voice again)… please…sir..._

_B: Alright, alright_

_(Barkeeper refills his glass, Raoul starts singing)_

_(To the Melody of "Why does she love me?")_

I've looked for constancy

She's just out for fun

I've loved her steadily

Like I'd have loved my son

_R: Who turned out to be a girl… can you believe it?_

_B: That's the trouble? That's all you worry about? Is that so important?_

_R: Looks like you haven't met her. That's strange… you must be her type._

_B: Really?_

_R: Yeah. Every type is HER type, it seems._

_B: Oh…_

_R: She's just like her mother. She always falls for the wrong guys._

_B: So…your wife, eh? She's having an affair then?_

_R: No! I was talking about myself._

_(sings again)_

I've loved her yearningly

To her I'm minor

Nothing she wants from me

Why don't I leave her?

She longs for greater things

Things I can't give her

_(Barkeeper stares at him)_

Anguish and pain it brings

It makes me shiver

If she runs off at night

I can't retrieve her

Comes she home, I won't fight

Why don't I leave her?

_R (murmurs): Why don't I leave her…? (Sighs) Hit me, barkeep._

_B: As you wish. (Slaps him)_

_(Raoul sighs and sits up again)_

_B: You didn't mean that, right?_

_R: Nope._

_(sings again)_

One more drink, please

Keep it in mind

Helps the disease

But won't leave the hurt behind

_B: What disease are you talking about?_

_R: Just some STD. got it from my wife, last week. She blames the towels... And our daughter._

_B: Won't ever bother to ask again, sir._

_(sings again)_

She's not the man I loved

Was not and won't be

She's not kind and soft-gloved

But worse she treats me

A long story short cut

Her beau deceived her

She sticks things up my…

_(Barkeeper stares at him, Raoul starts to cry)_

Why can't I leave her?

How 'bout you sir?

Been trough that too, sir?

What can I do, sir

To leave the hurt behind?

_(Barkeeper grins and refills his glass)_

_(Meg sits down next to him and chug-a-lugs Raoul's drink)_

_R: Ah, Miss Giry. Is everything alright?_

_M (mumbles): I've got to kill her. I'll kill her. That stupid Christine. I've had enough of her._

_R: Does anything bother you?_

_M (mumbles): Oh, how I hate Christine. Everybody loves Christine. It's always Christine. I'll kill her. I'll shoot her. Yes, I'll shoot her._

_R: Has it to do anything with Christine?_

_M (mumbles): Always Christine. Christine here, Christine there. I've had enough of this. I'll shoot her._

_(Barkeeper refills Raoul's glass; both Meg and Raoul reach for it)_

_Raoul: Ladies first, I guess._

_(Meg drinks it up, the Barkeeper refills it, Meg mumbles the same thing again, both try to grab the glass, Raoul sighs again, Meg drinks it up again)_

_R: My good manners will kill me someday._

_B (nodding, looks at Meg): Perhaps. But she first. You see? Ladies first (Laughs)_

_M (mumbles): That Christine… always Christine._

M: Christine… Christine…

P: Christine.

_R: What was that?_

_B: That's what she said. (Laughs, stops when he sees, that Raoul doesn't laugh_

_Oh, why don't you hang yourself?_

_(Phantom approaches stage)_

_P: Christine?_

_M (mumbles): It's always Christine. That Christine. (Takes a gun out, loads it) That will teach her. No more Christine. No more Christine. (Laughs maniacal, exits)NO MORE CHRISTINE!_

_(Silence, the Barkeeper fills a glass for the Phantom)_

_R: Shouldn't we be worried?_

_P: No. She does no harm. She's just weird. Like her mother._

_R: Or my wife._

_P: SHE's not weird._

_R: You tell me._

_P: I just did._

_B: Oh, just shut up._

_R: How rude._

_B: You too. Meg's right. It's always about Christine. You two. Cut it out. Just let it go. It can't be always about Christine.  
How about that new girl? Erika?_

_R&P: What about her? (Stare at each other)_

_B: I've heard she's hot. And a lot younger than Christine. Whaddya say? Sounds like an alternative._

_R&P: Not for him. He's her father. (They stare at each other again)_

_P: Sir?_

_R: I mean… I'm not quite sure, but…_

_B: Oh come on, we all know what this is about. Your wife banged him, eh? Right? Don't you want to confront him then? Don't you want to start a fight or something?_

_R: Maybe after another drink._

_B: Pathetic. (Refills Raoul's glass) I guess I can't give you enough to drink to confront him._

_(Raoul nods and takes a sip)_

_R: I'd rather pass out then talk to him._

_B (To the Phantom): And how about you? Don't you want to start a fight? Or at least an argument? Come on! Just a tiny little discussion. Who knows where this could lead…? _

_(Phantom and Raoul look at each other)_

_B: Come on… Kiss! With tongue!_

_P: I may have to sack you. But after you've served me another drink._

_B: Don't you mean "serviced you"?_

_P (cold): You're fired._

_B: God damn it! I thought this was an amusement park. I had expected some more action. Some passion…_

_P: Get out!_

_(Raoul starts looking around the room then seems to have discovered something)_

_R: Look, there's Erika._

_P (jumps from his seat and panics): WHERE?_

_R (smiles): Got you there._

_B (Laughing, while packing his things): That's a good one._

_R: I suppose you have already met._

_P: Before I met her I might have said I had the pleasure to meet her… but be sure; I won't dare to say it._

_B: So… she's a slut, right?_

_P: Out, I said!_

_R: And she was coming on to you?_

_(Phantom nods, chug-a-lugs his and Raoul's drink)_

_R: YOU?!_

_B: That's gross. You could be her father. (Laughs)_

_R: You can be._

_P: No, I can't. And I'm not her father. What gave you that idea?_

_R: It's strange, though… I don't know about this. Somehow she reminds me of you._

_B: Eew! Then she's definitely not my type!_

_(Barkeeper takes his things, grabs a few bottles and starts running)_

_P: HEY! No, don't... WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! COME BACK!  
_

_B (Off stage): No, I'm afraid you might sack me for stealing them!_

_P(sighs): Why couldn't I have stayed in Paris? I had a nice, warm place… I was happy there… Nothing to do but my music… Playing on my organ… alone…_

_(Barkeeper laughs off stage)_

_R: With Christine._

_P: No, she never played on my organ._

_(Barkeeper laughs off stage)_

_P: Shut up, for god's sake!_

_Where were we? Oh, right… I had found a nice place to stay when someone had to track her down to claim his girl back to marry her and stay unhappy with her. And I had to leave my place, too, due to the accidents which had happened. Let's face it: You're unhappy, I'm unhappy… what can be worse? You've a spoiled daughter, a nymphomaniac wife who doesn't love you and you're not even man enough to develop a drinking problem. Maybe you'd be better off with anorexia. Try that instead._

_(Raoul starts crying, the Phantom pets his back)_

_P: Oh no… don't… it's not that bad… it could be worse… you could be… ugly… like me…_

_R: You're not ugly… Christine prefers you. There's nothing wrong with you anyway. I mean, look at you… With this mask your face seems… beautiful… yet perfect…_

_(Phantom grins at the beginning then shakes his head)_

_P: I hope that's the booze talking._

_R: And if it isn't?_

_(Phantom looks at Raoul who cocks an eyebrow)_

_P: You're just like Erika._

_(Barkeeper opens the door once more)_

_B: Great. You spoiled the whole moment!_

_(Slams the door)_

_R: Just because I'm coming on to you?_

_(Raoul raises from his seat and leans forward to the Phantom)  
P: Come, stop that. That's ridiculous. What kind of a plot twist would that be?_

_R: A very romantic one?_

_P: I knew I should have written my "Roomless guy" song for someone else than Christine._

_R: You two have met again?_

_P: Sure._

_R: Was it romantic?_

_P: Not really. But it doesn't have to be. It's not like we were married… or had a daughter._

_R: And if… Erika… if she IS your daughter?_

_P: That's impossible. How should this have happened? She doesn't even look like me._

_R: She reminds me a lot of you. Or, at least, she's more like you than she's like me._

_P: Maybe she's just like her mother?_

_R: No, there's something more… romantic… tragic, perhaps…somehow yearning for forbidden love. Just like you._

_P: Alright is this about me or her? I must say I get at least a bit turned on, but…_

_R: I was talking about her._

_P: Oh._

_R: But you see yourself in her, don't you?_

_P: Don't ever use the words "myself" "in" and "her" in one sentence again!_

_R: I mean it!_

_P: Me too!_

_R: She's your daughter, isn't she? I bet she even knows it. I bet everybody knows it except me._

_(Silence)_

_R: I should have known it. How she sings… how she loves to play on organs…_

_P: Please, stop that._

_R: Don't try to change the subject! I know you're involved._

_P: I was NEVER involved._

_R: Yes you were. 16 YEARS AND NINE MONTHS AGO!_

_P: Erika is your daughter. How can you deny that?_

* * *

**Sudden ending - a new song is ahead.**

**Guess what?**

**"Girls always take the hideous"**

**Any thoughts to spill?**_  
_

**What do you think?**

**FEEL FREE TO LEAVE A COMMENT :)**


	8. Girls always take the hideous

(AS YOU RECALL, THE PHANTOM AND RAOUL GOT IN A FIGHT ABOUT WHO'S DAUGTHER ERIKA ACTUALLY IS...)

(To the Melody of "Devil take the hindmost")

P:

Look at her

Beautiful

Not that bright

Seductive

She's perfect

In her role

Girls always take the hideous

R:

Look at her

Horrible

Astutely

Abusive

Like you, sir

Musical

Girls always take the hideous

P:

I've no doubt that she's your sprog

Though you think the same

Shall we two try our luck?

Make your bet what makes her wet.

R:

She's your sprout

You're to blame

What about?

Right

Deal

And if she's mine?

If I win?

P:

My congrats

Be proud of her

R:

That's just fine

Let's begin

P&R: Girls always take the hideous

P:

Can't disclaim

Can't deny

Can't dispute

She is yours

No matter

What you try

You'll have to accept it

R:

Using the example

Of Erika it seems

To me that girls are all

Alike concerning their

Preferences for men

Concerning all their dreams

P:

Not proud of

What I am

Not my fault

She loves me

Do not haste

To condemn

R:

Girls are hooked on freaks

With Christine it's the same

Mysterious man at night

With your masked face back then

Robbed Christine of her sleep

And she felt for you

P&R:

Girls always take the hideous

Erika will show us soon, who is her next prey

R: Don't think our bond's secure

P: Are you sure?

R: Don't you be sure!

P:

Her mind's full

Of strange dreams

Devilish

Perverted

Do you think

She's like me?

You or me more hideous?

Don't you doubt?

Doubt your wife

Your daughter's

Ancestry

Now we play for our pride

R:

Don't you try to

Make me feel in-

Secure at all

It's no use

So now we play for our pride

R&P: Girls always take the hideous

P:

Don't you think?

She'll pick up

Someone who

Disgusts you?

He who wins can't be proud

R:

She'll pick up some

Guy who is old

Who's kinky and

Disgusting

So he who wins can't be proud

P&R: Girls always take the hideous

_P: She can walk – you win.  
She can't sit – You lose.  
Either way… she's going to embarrass you._

_R (Sighs): You're probably right. So, this bet… what is it all about?_

_P: Just one question: Who do you think will Erika turn on next?_

_R: The barkeeper showed interest in her. I bet he's the next one._

_P: Oh, come on. I guess he's too young for her. She showed more interest in older men._

_R: Speak for yourself._

_P: You're the one to talk. Don't think that I didn't hear you sing "She's not the man I loved". You truly must be Erika's father. You seem to have the same taste in men._

_R: Don't blame me! It's all her mother's fault. She's the one fooling around with older guys. (Looks at him, Gasps) I can't believe it! First Christine, then Erika and then myself... That stupid mask of yours, why is it so goddamn attractive?! Good Lord, Madam Giry must be the only one who wouldn't come on to you, would she?_

_(Silence, Phantom clears his throat)_

_P: It was only once. I didn't feel anything… I mean, of course, I felt something, but… I didn't mean anything. (Sobs) TO HER!  
_

_(Raoul pats him on the back)_

_R: You'll get over it. Sooner or later._

_P: That's the same thing Christine said every time after she hurt me._

_R (Sighs): Same with me._

_P: By the way: Have you seen Christine? I've been looking for her for hours._

_R: I don't know where she is. But you'll probably find her. It's your place, right?_

_P: You're right. I may have a chance._

_(Grins, exits whilst singing)_

Girls always take the hideous…

* * *

**Another chapter in the parody :D Feel free to spill your thoughts! COMMENT'S ARE WELCOMED AND STRONGLY RECOMMENDED :)**

**Have you checked out our new tease trailer?  
** watch?v=Bj0hZ8K3PFA

it's in a monty-python-terry-gilliam-style stop motion :D


	9. Before the Show

Before the show

_(Christine and Erika are in Christine's room; Christine tries on a dress and jewelry)_

_C (Turning to Erika): So… what do you think? How do I look?_

_(Erika sighs, whilst looking through Christine's clothes)_

_C: Erika…_

_E: Well, you look… nice?_

_C: What do you mean by that? Don't you like it? I thought it was perfect for tonight._

_E: It's breathtaking, it's heart-stopping…_

_C: Just keep making fun of me. (Christine puts away the jewelry)_

_E: No mum, I'm serious. But you know… maybe it should be more… jaw-dropping? You know… you've seen the other girls. They're all dressed in a different way. And maybe you would be met with more approval if you'd take… this one instead (Takes out a negligee and a feather boa)_

_C: Erika, please leave my things alone._

_E: I didn't even know you had provocative lingerie. I haven't seen these before. (Takes out a piece of lingerie)_

_C: That would be nothing for you._

_E: I know. I have my own._

_C: Erika, please. I can't wear these things on such a big night. was really looking forward to it._

_E (hands her the lingerie): He'd be sure looking more forward to it if you wore this._

_C: I can't._

_E: But why, mommy?_

_C: Wearing provocative lingerie for someone you have seen the last time ages ago is alright. And it's even okay if you perform for him in his bedroom while wearing it, or later on, taking it off. But you can't do that in public…_

_(Erika looks at her innocently, then cocks an eyebrow)_

_C: Alright, alright, I know you saw me. It's not the point that you DO IT in public. What matters is that you can't perform on a gala night dressed the same way as you would if you met someone special. Besides, you father has never seen them before. It would give him a nasty shock._

_(Christine tries a different top; the Phantom wants to knock on her door, stops and looks through the keyhole, then grins)_

_E: But mum, I know you want to be flashily-dressed but you don't want to stand out from the rest of the girls. And after all, it's an amusement park. The observers will be expecting amusement._

_C: Alright. I'll give it a second thought._

_(Christine tries on something different; Raoul comes to her room, sees the Phantom, clears his throat and pushes him aside. He wants to knock, listens on the door then takes a look through the keyhole himself)_

_C: What do you think of that one? How do I look?_

_E: Mum you look great. But I still can't see your ankles._

_C: Fine, I'll try another one instead…_

_(Raoul and the Phantom push each other aside outside of the room)_

_E (off stage): So… how about that one? Don't you want to try it?_

_C (off stage): I don't know… Don't you think it will be a little bit too startling?_

_E (off stage): No mum, I love it. It looks gorgeous!_

_C (off stage): Alright. If you say so… I'll think about it. I guess I'll have to decide it for myself. Thanks for your help, Erika._

_(Erika opens the door, the Phantom and Raoul jump aside; Erika shakes her head and adds a hushed tsk-tsk before she leaves them alone)_

_(Christine sits in her room and can't decide between a ball gown and a piece of lingerie)_

_C: I don't know what to do. This may be my last night of performance… what did I say that for? Why does everybody keep telling me that I'm going to die tonight?_

_(Sighs) But nevertheless… Even if it WOULD be my last performance, what should I wear? I can't let Raoul see me in this. But on the other hand… I guess it would be more exciting with this one. (Sighs)_

Twisted every way, what dress am I to wear?

Am I to risk my spouse for just a lustful stare?

Can I now show myself still lightly dress on stage?

Will I still raise a cheer while I am overage?

But Raoul can't see me dressed like this, what would he think?

Sixteen years I'm married and all gone in a blink

Although the Phantom knows

Again our feelings rose

In here, the Phantom's brothel

R: Christine, Christine

Don't think that I don't know

P:

But even though

The feelings grow

As you sing now


	10. Love always lies

**A new Chapter :) Wehe! The big final is about to commence...**

* * *

(the big night of Christine's performance)

(to the Melody of "Love Never Dies"

C:

Who knows when love begins?

Knows what's inside your heart?

_Observer: Alright, now get undressed! Come on!  
Hey, what are you doing? Get your hands off me! Auuugh…! _

_(Christine clears her throat after the disturbance has ended)_

C:

Who knows when love begins?

Knows what's inside your heart?

Each other we despise

But have no chance to part

It's senseless to discuss

It just runs over you

Nothing to do with "like"

No matter what you do

And you want to scream

And run wildly round

It's of no use, you'll see

You're stuck and you're bound

Love makes you cry

Love never let's go

In its possession

It's over

Love tries to stay

Inside you to grow

Bones may get broken

Love lives on

Desires are woken

But it's too strong

Though senseless and absurd

You'll have to realize

You choose between two men

You truly both despise

What answers can you give?

You don't know why you try

Don't want to say "I do"

But who're you to deny?

Who gives me pleasure?

And makes me feel real?

But encircled by fools

What is there to feel?

Should stay unspoken

But who refutes

Love you despise

That never leaves you

How long will I fight on?

What to do

If love gives you lemons?

Love always lies

Love starts to ruin you

(And)You keep on cheating

On your beau

Love always lies

Don't ever listen

Your heart stops beating

(But) Love is strong

No sense in pleading

Love's just wrong

_(Applause offstage, Christine exits)_

_(Phantom approaches Christine and starts singing)_

P: Oh Christine, my Christine what a…

_C (interrupts): Oh, will you stop that nonsense for a moment? You're just jealous, that's all. Just because I had my song you want your own. Well let me tell you one thing: You don't even have a Main theme! It's about me! Even though you sing it all the time it's "Oh Christine"!_

_C: Wait. Where is Erika? Isn't she with you?_

_P: No. I thought she was with you._

_C: No, of course not. I can't let her attend this kind of performance. Not under those circumstances…. What did you think? That I let her observe the show, in a room full of horny men, while she keeps running around, telling everybody: "That's my mum"?_

_P: I'm… sorry?_

_C: That's all you can say? Where is she?_

_P: The last time I saw her she talked to some of the girls. They wanted to show her something._

_C: And you just let her go? Oh my god! Do you know… can you imagine WHAT they wanted to show her?_

_(They both stare at each other. Silence)_

_C: What kind of a father are you anyway?_

_P: I'm new at this?_

_C: What did you think? You can't leave her alone with them. You know what they do. And she likes to do it, too. If she makes new friends here…_

_P: You're afraid she might actually fit in really well._

_C: Oh just shut up! When was the last time you saw her? With whom?_

_P: Some of the girls… I can't remember all their names… But Meg was with them._

_C: Meg? Where is she?  
P: How should I know? I listened to you singing, remember? And I thought: If she would kill you, she'd do it while you're on stage. So that no one would suspect her and no one could see her. She won't kill you after the performance. That would be stupid. Even too stupid for her._

_C: What are you talking about?_

_P: Nothing. Just some plot that I would have expected._

_C: Don't you think… What if…?_

_P: What?_

_C: But what can she… she wouldn't…Would she?_

_P: I won't know until you tell me if she has or hasn't, whatever it is! What is it with you all of a sudden?_

_C: I'm her mother, I'm supposed to panic. Don't you know anything about parenting?_

_P: Please Christine, calm down. Meg sings, that's all, she does nothing indecent. Please don't worry about her being with Erika._

_C: But where did they go? Why wouldn't they be here?_

_(Madam Giry enters the room)_

_MG: Monsieur, I have a note for you._

_C: What?_

_P: Who wrote it?_

_(Christine grabs the letter and opens it then gasps)_

_P: What is it? Who wrote it? What does he want?_

_C: It's nothing. There's nothing written, but a maniacal laugh._

_MG: I was asked to give you this._

_P: Who asked you? Who gave it to you?_

_MG: My daughter._

_P: Just now? Where is she?_

_MG: She asked me to give it to you after the performance of Madame Vicomte de Chagny._

_P: Ohh, I received a note._

_C: So?_

_P: I always wrote you all, but nobody wrote me back. This is very exciting._

_C: What is wrong with her? Who writes a maniacal laugh?  
Oh god, what did she do with Erika?_

_P: She must have gone mad._

_C: What will she do to our daughter?_

_P: She wouldn't kill her… would she?_

_(The Phantom looks at Madam Giry who shrugs, Christine slaps him)_

_C: That's nothing to say to a panicked mother!_

_MG: Please come with me, I know where they are._

_C: You do?_

_MG:_ She_ must have gone to the docks. That's where she always runs around when she has a loaded gun in her pockets._

_C: A gun?!_

_P: She has a loaded gun with her? How do you know?_

_MG: The last time I saw her she was pointing it at Erika's head._

_C: WHAT?  
P: AND YOU DIDN'T STOP HER?_

_MG: I didn't know what it was all about._

_C: Can you show me where they are?_

_MG: Of course, follow me._

_P: I'll come with you Christine._

_MG: Come, quick. I hope we won't be too late._

_(Madam Giry runs out of the room with Christine, the Phantom follows them)_

_P: How come you always know where someone is hiding when the plot calls for it?_

* * *

**Well, that's kind of a cliff hanger. But stay tuned for the thrilling conclusion!  
Reviews are welcomed, as always :D**_  
_


End file.
